


Violet-Henry-Cinderella- I Got The Boy

by StaceyDawe



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Camelot, F/M, Fanvids, Hyperion Heights, Jana Kramer, New Enchanted Forest, New York City, Season/Series 05, Season/Series 06, Season/Series 07, Storybrooke, Wonderland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 20:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17535980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaceyDawe/pseuds/StaceyDawe
Summary: From Violet's perspective, how she got Henry as a boy while Ella/Jacinda got him as a man. A perfect song to celebrate both Henry's relationships.





	Violet-Henry-Cinderella- I Got The Boy




End file.
